


It Seems As If The Night Sky Knows All

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Canon, University Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: 1. "I didn't give you that grip tape for nothing." Silver pair post-canon fluff2. Love is just something that makes people cry. Jackal/Bunta one sided angst3. Sanada made a mistake but it's not what he thinks it is. In the meanwhile, he can only apologize to the night sky. Sanayuki crushes and fight/makeup.A series of Tenipuri fics inspired by the music of LLSIF.





	1. The perfect time for a confession

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kokuhaku_Biyori,_desu!) is the Wikia page with the audio and lyrics for the song. In Tenirabi, one of the lines Choutarou says on his character page is "Shishido-san, I won't forget how chivalrous (otokogi 男気) you are!" lmao

_i might finish late so have fun without me! ill meet up with you when i can_

Choutarou sighed, flopping into his chair and staring dejectedly at the message on his phone. He had really hoped to see Shishido and go to the summer festival together, but now he would have to go alone and pray that his crush, who was a university student with a social life that high schoolers could not imagine, would find enough time to come down. They were separated for a bit because Choutarou respected his senpai's need to adjust to a new life to the point of neglect, and now he was missing what felt like his other half.

They spent so much time together playing doubles, and had grown rather close such that being apart for Choutarou's last year of middle school wasn't too terrible as they had learned how to communicate better than many adults and the high school was only next door. Or maybe it was simply that Choutarou hadn't known what a crush was at that time, and now he knew that this love thing was not as sweet as rumored. They were always together, and yet sometimes Choutarou found himself feeling lonely and he didn't understand why until his second year of high school when he realized that he was actually just like _them_. 

His world shifted and he struggled to maintain his usual self around Shishido and things got a bit weird but they patched it up just in time for Shishido to head off to university. Choutarou could only hope that they would finally be able to spend some time together at the festival.

He was going to confess.

\---

Knowing that he might run into Shishido made Choutarou eager. He was anxious as well but as the train clacked nearer and nearer to the event, his excitement grew. He got off at his stop and made his way to the festival. Disappearing into the crowd under the still-bright evening light, surrounded by laughter and idle conversation, he could have skipped. He was an optimist, and he never heard Shishido say weird things about those two from Shitenhouji, or anyone else. Maybe Shishido didn't think much of him and would decline, but at the very least, Choutarou would have closure.

He took a leisurely lap around, taking in all the foods and activities available. The scent of yakisoba drifted far from its stall and enticed many, while the sweets booth didn't make itself known but for the crowd of children making a racket in front of it. Passing by the target practice booth, he noticed a medium sized sheep plush. It had a black body, embroidered white eyes and smile, and a fluffy body. It was cute, and he thought that regardless of Shishido's gruff and grumpy nature, it would be a nice gift. If his confession went over well, it would make a nice memento.

Choutarou lost track of time enjoying the sights and when he noticed, the sky was growing dark. Sundown would arrive in another hour or two, and Shishido still hadn't arrived. He hadn't asked anyone else to attend, and he hadn't seen anyone he recognized while strolling about the place. The realization that he would likely go home having failed to accomplish his goals of spending time with Shishido and confessing hit him uncomfortably hard. However, there was still a possibility that Shishido could show up so Choutarou decided to stick it out and have fun on his own, just like the text had said. 

He shuffled over to the takoyaki stand, as he had eaten only lightly before leaving home, and joined the queue, thinking that the wait would use up a fair chunk of time. Watching the staff go through the steps of food preparation, he went over his to do list for the upcoming week and began planning his tasks.

"Choutarou!" His breath caught and he turned.

Standing just out of reach was Shishido, grinning. They stepped toward each other and clapped hands, a one-armed brohug which was very welcome after their long separation.

"Shishido-san, I didn't think you would make it." They pulled apart and Choutarou missed the warmth.

"I wasn't sure either. So, seen anything interesting?"

As Choutarou led Shishido around the festival, forgetting all about his food, they chatted about everything that had happened since they last met. Choutarou was appropriately shocked, amused, or maddened in response to Shishido's misadventures at university. In turn, Shishido was sympathetic to Choutarou's struggles as a high school senior and chastising toward the fools Choutarou was surrounded by every day.

When he spotted the target practice booth, Choutarou lightly clapped his hand on Shishido's shoulder and didn't move it.

"Shishido-san, let's go over there!"

"Oh, you want to me to win something for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to try..."

"So you want to show off?" Shishido laughed, relaxed under his touch.

Choutarou felt his face grow warm. He removed his hand from Shishido's shoulder but as they walked he let their arms brush. It could have been the crowds, but Shishido wasn't shying away from physical contact and it gave him a tiny spot of hope.

After a few spectacular misses, Choutarou finally hit the target. He asked for the sheep and hesitantly turned to his friend.

"Um, it might not suit you, but I want you to have it."

"Suit me?"

"You're so - chivalrous and manly and - "

Shishido burst out laughing. "You're so _weird_ ," he said, swiping the plush out of Choutarou's hands.

Choutarou didn't have time to ponder what "weird" meant as Shishido said quietly, "I missed you."

"I'm really glad you could make it to the festival tonight," Choutarou responded. "I missed you too."

Shishido looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, and suggested they keep walking.

\---

There was no traffic jam ahead of them, but Choutarou noticed Shishido slowing down, and he followed the other's gaze to the goldfish scooping booth.

"Do you want to try?"

"Nah, we're not allowed to have pets. But speaking of fish, do you wanna eat?"

"Yeah! What should we get?"

"You... were in line for takoyaki when I got here, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but we don't have to - "

"Let's go."

When they reached the takoyaki stand, the line was much shorter than it had been. They got their food and ate in companionable silence, then meandered back around to the entrance to look at the sandwich boards with information.

"Looks like we have 45 minutes until the fireworks start. Wanna chill somewhere?"

"We haven't been by the shrine yet, and it's on a hill. Does that sound good?"

"Lead the way."

As they walked, Choutarou's mind was overrun with the thought that he had less than an hour until the noisy fireworks, and then the noisy rush of everyone cleaning up and going home. If he was going to say anything, his deadline was approaching. Who knew when they would be able to meet again?

\---

Standing on the side of the shrine with nobody around to overhear, Choutarou felt too nervous to speak, but he had long ago decided that he would do this so he pressed his trembling hands against his trousers and took a deep breath.

"Shishido-san, can I say something?"

Shishido looked sideways over at him, eyebrows barely raised, mildly curious.

"Shoot."

Confidence wavering, he bit his lip. He had to be brave.

"I hope you won't hate me for this." Taking another breath, he continued. "I really hope this won't - won't change things in a weird way."

"Hey, Choutarou?" Shishido was looking at his old friend with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Shishido-san, I've been thinking about this for a while. We've spent a lot of time together over the years, and I've enjoyed it, and I know you have too." 

Shishido looked thoroughly confused.

"Shishido-san, I like you. I just... love you."

He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as the lack of immediate response stretched into awkward silence.

"Won't you say something?"

A nervous laugh was bubbling out of Shishido, almost a giggle. Choutarou's heart leapt and he looked at the other with a growing sense of dread. Was the idea of him confessing to another guy really that funny?

Shishido stepped in front of Choutarou, cheeks pink, and smiled.

"Yeah. I - yeah. I love you too." He punched Choutarou lightly in the arm. "Took you long enough."

Relieved of the unease, Choutarou grinned.

"I didn't give you that grip tape for nothing."

"Really, Shishido-san? Really, since then?"

"Since then. So, are we still watching the fireworks?"

"Um, only if you want to -"

"You can kiss me then." Shishido jammed his free hand into his pocket and set off for the other hill, which was dotted with pockets of trees, all the better for seclusion.

"Yes, Shishido-san!"


	2. Lonely Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is just something that makes people cry. Jackal/Bunta one-sided pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I saved this fic as KodokuNaJackal and I was dying LOL. This [Kodoku na Heaven](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kodoku_na_Heaven) inspired fic might be the only sad thing I ever write so enjoy, angst-lovers ;~;

How could it be that despite being in the same classroom, they were so far apart? Looking at his carefree doubles partner laughing with the other students, Jackal felt a pull in his torso that made him sick. He gave the softest sigh and pulled out his biology committee notes, futilely attempting to distract himself.

In the depth of his heart, Jackal knew what was happening. He was afraid of heartbreak, and yet he could not give up on his love. He didn't want it to be erased and transmuted into just another small and fleeting artifact of his teen years that he would barely remember. He was lonely in spite of being surrounded by teammates he had shared so much with, and he was in heaven when he was with Bunta. He couldn't stop his feelings, so he chose to think of the pain as precious.

It was the biggest oxymoron he'd ever heard.

\---

Jackal had to wonder if it was a bother for him to feast his eyes on his teammate so often. Just a bit chubby, a bit short, easygoing, and -- Jackal knew Bunta wouldn't appreciate this -- cute, if he was honest. Complaining when he warmed up, darting about the court for his "genius" moves and glancing back at Jackal with a smirk for affirmation, peeling off his sweaty jersey and patting dry his back, his neck, along his collarbone...

He couldn't simply tell Bunta to be more observant and "notice me," after all.

If Bunta did notice, he hadn't said anything.

Jackal couldn't simply tell the truth, either. Something like a love confession was a dream to him, the impossible sort one had every so often and, when awakened, caused a crash back into harsh reality. There was nothing wrong with unrequited love, and nothing wrong with stopping before he had even tried. This wasn't tennis; he couldn't wish for more.

He couldn't say it.

\---

Hastily scribbling answers before class started and homework was due, Bunta looked sleepier than usual. Jackal hoped his doubles partner was okay for Bunta's own sake first, and for their tennis second. He didn't want his friend stuck at home sick, or going through his days exhausted and miserable, or getting screamed at by their vice captain any more than usual. Maybe a dose of his favorite sweets would fix things; maybe Jackal would dash off to the store before practice and grab something. He already spent most of his allowance on his teammate's requests -- why not surprise the other once in a while?

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Jackal casually slung his bag over his shoulders and walked out the door, past a spaced out Bunta. With renewed energy, Jackal headed out to a nearby cafe and got a box of seasonal cream puffs, hustling back to the club room.

Bunta was slumped on the bench before his locker, rifling through the pockets of his school uniform.

"Hey," Jackal said, heart beating too fast from his walk, holding out the cardboard pastry box. "Eat these."

Bunta glanced up at his teammate, blinking blearily. His eyes widened and then he grinned. "Oh, what did you get me?" He sat up straight, snatched the box, yanked the lid open, and stuffed half a pink cream puff in his mouth. Jackal could see the way Bunta perked up as the sugar flooded his system, cramming the lilac puff in his mouth next, a spot of cream at the edge of his lips.

Ripping his gaze away, Jackal changed into his jersey. Maybe he would go home and deep clean the restaurant after he finished his homework. He could clean up all the dust in silence. He could focus only on scrubbing away every last bit of grease and achieve some strange zen without his crush taking over his thoughts. He could sink into a hot bath too tired to remember the fact that it was hopeless and he shouldn't hope for better.

A pop brought him back to the locker room.

"See you on the court," Bunta said, the tart apple scent of his gum wafting over. With a bright smile, he turned and bounced away.

"Those cream puffs were really good."

Jackal thought it sure was convenient that his father ran a restaurant.


	3. It seems as if the night sky knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada made a mistake but it's not what he thinks it is. In the meanwhile, he can only apologize to the night sky. Sanayuki crushes and fight/makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this whole series because of this song: [Yozora wa nandemo shitteru no.](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Yozora_wa_Nandemo_Shitteru_no%3F)

Sitting on the veranda with only a half moon for light, Sanada was alone with his thoughts. It was well after midnight and once again, he could not sleep. This had become a regular occurance, and now he had one additional topic to keep him awake: his conversation with Renji.

\---

After their defeat by Seigaku, of course everyone was upset and tears were shed, if not in public then at home. Sanada was the one who led them while their captain was gone, which made him responsible, and thus it created in him the greatest sense of guilt.

He sat with a heavy heart before Yukimura, gritting his teeth. He couldn't face the gentle smile, the tilt of the head, the sympathetic eyes.

"You did everything as I would have done. If anything, the blame is on me." Yukimura spoke softly. It should have been comforting but it only made Sanada feel worse.

"No, it was my inadequacy. You did nothing wrong." Sanada took a shaky breath. "You were away for all that time, and I failed you."

"You don't need to blame yourself."

"But I do! I didn't uphold my promise, and Rikkai lost. We broke our winning streak, and it's because of my poor leadership."

"It's not your fault." Yukimura enunciated each word slowly and quietly, but Sanada only felt his heart pound faster and louder. He pressed clenched fists into the table, inhaling sharply.

Volume rising with each word, " _I_ made a mistake, I'm the one who cost us everything, and _I'm_ -"

Yukimura settled one hand lightly on Sanada's, keeping his smile steady and kind.

Sanada's eyes widened and his face flushed. Flinging Yukimura's hand away and standing so rapidly he knocked the table out of place, he couldn't even bring forth his usual shriek of rage.

Breathing rapidly, Sanada looked at his old friend with panic. Without a word, he spun about and hurried from the room, missing the bitter look on Yukimura's face.

\---

Despite the preoccupation with deeply felt loss and examining said loss, Renji quickly noticed the rift between his two friends. He made his observations, all the while hoping they would resolve their own problem, but his patience had a limit. They were clearly avoiding each other, and when they finally had to communicate with each other, they did so through Renji. In an empty hallway after school, Renji confronted Yukimura first.

Yukimura blinked and gave a sad smile. "I... think I did something he really didn't like. I think he might hate me."

"I need more detail than that, Seiichi."

Yukimura pressed his lips together, looking sideways at the wall. "He was so upset, and I wanted to comfort him." He continued in a low voice. "I only took his hand in mine." There was a mix of regret and embarrassment on his face. The all powerful captain of the Rikkai tennis club was standing before his friend, ashamed.

Puzzle pieces slid together in Renji's mind.

"I will talk to Genichirou."

\---

Nobody was blind to the way Sanada said yes to Yukimura's every request, the way he refrained from deriding Yukimura's interests, or the way he listened to Yukimura speak, as if every sentence was important. Renji may not have known the two as long as they had known each other, but it did not take long for one as sharp as himself to understand. Yukimura may have been oblivious or he may have been terrific at pretending not to notice, but Sanada was crushing horrendously on his friend.

They were old friends and they should have cried together and halved their pain and smiled together and doubled their joy, but Sanada was just a little bit cruel. He had lashed out before he could finish apologizing for Rikkai's loss, and now he had fought, perhaps irreparably, with Yukimura. Surely he was blaming himself for being too rigid, failing to adapt as the matches against Seigaku continued, only clinging harder to his stubborn edge, and now it was too late. 

When Yukimura saw Sanada's distress, he had just wanted to comfort the other. It wasn't fair that Seigaku had won, and Yukimura knew he wasn't the only one who felt like holing up at home and crying. But he couldn't do anything, and their relationship was falling apart. He could have hugged his friend and told Sanada everything was fine, but knew now that it would never have worked. If anything, it would have made things worse. Renji knew that Yukimura was full of regret. 

Renji would stalk Sanada all the way home if that's what it took to get the rock to speak.

\---

"What," Sanada snarled. "I have no business with you."

Renji inhaled. "Genichirou." He would exhaust what remained of his patience before he had taken care of things, he predicted to himself with amusement. "You and Yukimura need to stop this nonsense."

Sanada made a pained face and said nothing, mouth open.

"I have heard everything from his side and now I'd like to hear yours. I suppose you'd rather head indoors for this?"

Sanada recovered enough to scowl and "hmph" as he turned to open the gate. Silently, he passed through, opening the door, removing his shoes, and heading to his room without a look back.

They were alone in the large house. Nevertheless, Sanada shut his door and sat stiffly on the floor, brows furrowed in a frustrated attempt to hide his embarrassment. Renji settled at an angle to his friend to allow Sanada space to avoid his direct gaze.

"It's quite clear that you treat Yukimura differently than the rest of the team. All he did was touch your hand, and you panicked, and now your decade long friendship has gone to hell." Renji sipped casually from his water bottle as Sanada sputtered. "I suspect you 'like' him but you can't handle the idea and that is why you panicked. Am I right?"

Cheeks burning, Sanada was grinding his teeth and glowering at the wall. "And if you are right?" He choked out.

"You should know that Seiichi regrets his actions and would like to return to how things were before. He does not wish for you to leave his life, especially in this way."

Sanada whipped his head toward Renji, disbelieving as he scrutinized the other's calm expression. 

"You know that now, Yukimura spends a good deal of time with the school plants. You should go to him."

Sanada let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"So, do you want to study together for the history test?"

\---

Pulse uncomfortably fast, Sanada dawdled at his desk after class, dreading the walk to the school garden. Shuffling papers, checking his watch, and staring out the window as the other students left only bought him so much time until he forced himself to head out. Clutching his bag in a death grip, he walked stiffly down to the grounds, passing the patches of flowers and slowing as he neared the vegetables.

Yukimura was crouched before a trellis, carefully examining the fuzzy green vines of what would be tomatoes come summer. Sun glinting off his hair, gloves covering calloused hands, face in a contented expression Sanada hadn't seen in a while - he was beautiful. He had probably noticed the footsteps heading his way, the anguished presence standing behind him, but he continued with his work.

Sanada coughed.

Yukimura glanced back just enough to catch sight of his old friend in his peripheral vision. He stood and turned.

Hands trembling, Sanada could only look at the space just above Yukimura's head as he forwent any greeting and said "I know it's a little late for this. I still--still want to apologize. I'm sorry."

"No," Yukimura said quietly. "We've all analyzed our mistakes more than enough. I'm not talking about tennis anymore. If anything..." His voice drifted off as he turned back to the plants.

Sanada could feel his palms starting to sweat. His carefully crafted wall was going to crumble. If he didn't head off this tangent immediately, they would be going somewhere he wasn't ready to go.

"There's no need-"

"But I think we _do_ need to discuss it."

At the frightened look on Sanada's face, Yukimura gave a tremulous smile. "I just want you to know it's okay. We can pretend nothing happened if that's what you want."

"Yes," Sanada blurted, ignoring the chatter in the back of his mind that said otherwise. "We can be friends again."

Yukimura tried to brighten his smile and Sanada, not realizing what it was until later, felt his heart break.


End file.
